A Willing Volunteer
by TARDIS-elf
Summary: Paisley Knight volunteers for Clove. She trains eagerly and knows how to kill viciously. The only thing she's scared of is Cato. The boy from her district hates her. She knows he's the only person in the way of her victory, and he could take her out easily. What happens when he decides to keep her alive instead?


"I volunteer as tribute!" The words are out of my mouth before I can even fully process their meaning. This is what I've trained for my whole life. I don't need to think about it. Furthermore, it was Clove who was reaped, and she's so young: only fourteen. If she wants to compete she should train a few more years and volunteer later.

"Get up here, sugar cube, and tell us your name," Anna-Lisa Merriweather, District 2's escort, calls.

I walk up the steps to the platform with a smile on my face and my head held high. I made it! I knew there were other girls who wanted to volunteer this year, but I beat them to it. And now it's my incredible honor.

"My name is Paisley Knight."

"Well, then, Miss Knight. Congratulations. Let's give her a round of applause."

The square fills with a thunderous applause. I even hear my dad holler, "That's my girl!"

I can see some girls in my grade staring at me scornfully. They can't volunteer after this. I took what they wanted. Well, it was either me or one of them. Now they have to let everything happen without the honor of competing. Grow up. Get married. See your kids compete. Because that's the only way you're going to be involved in the Hunger Games.

"Alright, everybody, let's settle down and move on to the boys," instructs Anna-Lisa. She walks to the boys' bowl and digs around in it for a while before pulling out a slip of paper.

She reads the name of the boy, but I don't catch it over Cato Wolfgang yelling the words I just said at the top of his lungs.

Cato Wolfgang. Really? No one ever really expected him to want to be in the Games. Sort of a quiet nobody, to be honest. I hadn't noticed just how buff he looks. I never saw him doing too much at the gym. He must have trained in private. Great. If he's had a private trainer, then the odds are slightly in his favor. But I've trained with my dad as well as with our coach at school, so I'm sure if it comes down to it, I can beat him.

He comes onto the stage and announces his name. He seems to be a bit cockier than I originally noticed. He also receives a good deal of applause.

When we shake hands I offer him a brief smile. He returns it, but it doesn't seem too friendly. It says something more along the lines of "You'd better hope I go easy on you." Very different from shy, distant Cato who has the locker next to mine.

We go inside and I'm escorted to the room I'll say goodbye to my family in.

I sit and eagerly wait. Soon, my mom and dad come in with nothing but smiles and hugs for me.

"I can't believe I'm actually in," I say. We laugh that sort of laugh that you give when you're too excited to say anything else.

My dad regains his senses first. "Kill viciously, girlie. You're good with a sword, but be sure to cut like I showed you. Don't stab unless you've got a good angle. Slice."

I bite my lip and nod. "Where's Mace? If anyone can give me advice, he can."

Mom speaks up. "He wanted to come in separately. I think it's better that way, too."

"Okay. Hey, if I don't make it…"

"Don't talk like that, girlie. You didn't train weak enough to lose."

"I know. I just wanted to say I love you guys. And I'm glad you made sure I was ready when the time came. This is such an honor! I'm surprised I can breathe. I'm so excited!"

"We're excited for you," says Mom.

"Time's up," announces the Peacekeeper.

My parents bring me in for one last embrace.

"We're so, so proud of you, girlie," whispers Dad.

"Okay. You guys need to let go of me now. I'm gonna win for you."

"We know," says Mom as she and Dad finally pull away.

No sooner do they leave then Mace comes in. My older brother is only twenty-three, but he already has gray roots and bags under his eyes. We were really tight before he won the Games. Now, he's distant and only talks to people when he has to or when he's upset. Part of the reason I volunteered is so we could have something in common again. Maybe we could get back to being brother and sister again instead of total strangers.

"Hey," I greet softly.

"Why'd you have to do that, Paisley?"

I'm slightly taken aback. He did the same thing when he was my age. "What? Aren't you happy for me? I'm going to make something of myself!"

"Yeah, you're going to make a corpse of yourself!"

"Stop that," I command dangerously. "You stop that this instant."

He pulls me into a tighter hug than I knew he was capable of. This is the first loving gesture he's demonstrated in years. "I'm sorry, sis. You actually have a pretty fair chance of winning. I shouldn't've said that. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"The games aren't all they're cracked up to be is all."

"Oh, I'm not worried about that. I'm gonna have Enobaria as my mentor. Can you believe it? I've only ever said 'Good morning' to her."

"Yeah, she's great."

"I don't know who's going to mentor Cato, though. Is it Brutus? I mean, he's a great guy, but I can't see him being a really fantastic mentor."

Mace takes a breath and looks around. "No, it's not Brutus this year."

"Who is it, then?"

"It's me, sis. I'm gonna have to train Cato to kill you."

My eyes widen. "…Oh," I whisper. "Well, at least you're gonna be at the Capitol with me. I'll have someone I actually used to know."

I didn't mean to say that and it clearly hit a nerve with Mace. We stand in awkward silence until the Peacekeeper announces that our time is up.

"Hey, I'll see you later, okay? Then we can talk," I say as he's about to walk out the door.

"Yeah," he answers with a rare smile.

Shortly after his departure comes my best friend Beaux. She waits until the door closes behind her, then she looks at me with a closed-lip smile. Then we start squealing simultaneously.

Beaux begins to talk breathlessly. "For a second there, I thought you weren't gonna make it. I swear. I saw at least three other girls getting ready to volunteer. But, girl, you got it right in the nick of time."

"I know right? Hey, do you think Clove is a little disappointed?"

"Well, I saw her outside, so you can ask her yourself."

"She's out there now?"

Beaux brushes my words aside. "Yes, but never mind that. My best friend is a tribute now!" I'm glad to see she's not upset with me. Not that I expected her to be. She's thought about volunteering, but it's not really "her thing." She's more suited to be a homemaker than a killer. But she's helped me train since I made up my mind to compete.

She spends the rest of our time giving me pointers. She tells me to train hard in areas I lack skill in, and encourages me in things I do well at, including, yes, swordsmanship. Then it's time for her to go.

"Love ya, girl. The odds are in your favor. I don't have to wish for them to be. See ya later."

"You can bet on it."

She laughs and walks out the door saying, "I already did."

I'm chuckling to myself at Beaux's foolishness when Clove walks in. I hardly know my fourth and final visitor.

I fill the silence by getting a question out of my mind and into the air. "Are you mad at me?"

She shakes her head. "I was, at first, but I don't want to go in with Cato. He's like my brother."

I mouth the word _oh_. "Have you been to see him yet?"

"Nah, but I'm going to after this. I didn't even know he was thinking about volunteering."

I furrow my eyebrows. "Neither did I. I mean, obviously I don't know him half as well as you, but he has the locker next to mine, so…"

There's a long quiet that's only broken by the Peacekeeper. Clove starts to go, but turns to face me in the next second.

"Listen, I like you. If Cato doesn't win, you be sure to."

I nod, and she turns on her heel and walks out the door.

I ride to the train station with Enobaria, Mace, Cato, and Anna-Lisa. The car is cramped, but the company keeps me from being annoyed.

I really want Enobaria to give me a wide, toothy grin. I want to see, in person, her signature fangs. I understand that it became a big style in the Capitol, and I want to see the teeth that started it all.

Cato has a smirk on carved onto his face, except when I make eye-contact. Then it drops. Well, fine! He can be that way!

Mace just stares out the window.

Anna-Lisa is quite the character. Her forearms are dyed silver, but fade to her natural skin color. At least, I assume it's natural. It's so freakishly pale. Her eyebrows are tattooed on with blue ink and curl up in short wisps. She adores conversation. When she is finally at a loss for words, she exclaims, "Well, somebody do say something!"

I oblige. "What's your favorite part of the Games?"

"Oh, dear. That's a very tough question," she replies. "I suppose it would be between the fabulous costumes you see before the Games begin and the terrain. Either one requires a good deal of creativity…"

I'm fully aware of what Anna-Lisa is saying. My eyes are trained on her, but I can just barely see Cato with his eyes trained on me.

"Cato," I begin after Anna-Lisa finishes her sentence. "Why are you staring at me?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Enobaria take interest in me.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't staring at you," he stutters in defense.

"Yes, you were. You were looking right at…"

Suddenly, Enobaria's fist comes flying towards my face. I stop it just in time, and Anna-Lisa lets out a squeak. My eyes widen and my mouth drops open. She finally lets me have a look at those fangs.

"Enobaria! You're not supposed to attack the tributes and you know it!"

The victor rolls her eyes. "Did I hurt her?"

"No," replies Anna-Lisa, "but you could have."

"Trust me. I couldn't have. She has good reflexes this one. I'm gonna call you Mini-Knight."

Mace snorts but continues to stare out the window.

"You and me, Mini-Knight," continues Enobaria, "we're in for good times."


End file.
